Closet
by followmedown97
Summary: Just a simple game of truth or dare, but how could it lead to something so, so. Well, mature. BxB no like, no read.


**Closet**

I soundlessly typed in data into my computer as the rest of the club members relaxed and played games.

"Mommy!" I briefly looked up at him, my eyebrow raised, before looking back down. "Mommy, truth or dare!"

"Hn." I grunted.

"Mommy~!" He whined.

"What." I knew what he was going to ask, though it was amusing to watch him whine, even though it was terribly annoying sometimes.

"Truth or dare?" I could almost hear the hope and desperation in his eyes.

"Hn."

"Mommy! You have to answer!" The other host members just watched as 'Daddy' whined to 'Mommy', though they occasionally would giggle.

"I already told you before I wasn't playing. Leave me alone, I have work to do." I muttered, still typing in the data from today's activities.

"No you didn't! Come on mommy! please play with us~!"

I sighed, looking up at him, he put on his best puppy dog face, his beautiful violet eyes beginning to water, and his bottom lip out in a pout. "No, I will not play some commoner game just to amuse you."

"But mommy, please? Just this once?" I stilled my fingers, glaring at the screen.

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai? I think you should just leave him alone, I mean, he does look fairly busy." Started Hikaru.

"Yeah, he might snap and murder us all very slowly." Kaoru finished.

"Mommy would never do that, right mommy?" Tamaki said, matter-of-factly.

I looked up, glare still in place. There was a moment of silence before I spoke. "No."

"See, mommy wouldn't do anything to endanger the kids!" He chuckled.

"So will you play? Please please please say you will!" He begged, plopping down next to me.

"Fine," I know I'm going to regret this later. "Just this once." I sent him a glare, but he didn't seem phased.

"Of course! Come on! Get in the circle!" He grabbed my arm, dragging me to the circle they had made on the floor.

"Whatever." I muttered, sitting down next to the blond.

"So, Kyoya, truth or dare?" Haruhi asked me, just smiling at me when I sent her a small glare.

I waited a moment before responding.

"Dare."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other. "Alright Kyoya,"

"We dare you and Tamaki-"

"To go into that closet over there-"

"For twenty minutes." They finished together. I glared at them, of course they knew. Of course, them, out of everyone in the whole club, would know I like Tamaki. That was the only reason I was still here was because I liked him.

"What? What would we do in a closet for twenty minutes?" Tamaki asked, confused.

Haruhi giggled with everyone else. "Oh Tama-chan, even I know what that means." Hunny giggled.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance as Hikaru and Kaoru went over to Tamaki to whisper into his ear.

Tamaki's face became bright as a tomato when the twins retreated to their seats. "I... M-mommy and I have t-to..." He trailed off, his face becoming and even brighter red as he thought about it.

"Well, you do call yourself 'daddy' don't you? And what do mommies and daddies do?" Hikaru chuckled.

"B-but..."

"Oh come on, it's not going to be _that _bad, I mean, Kyoya looks like he would be a great kisser!"I glared at Kaoru, and he just shrugged.

Haruhi stood up then. "Come on guys, it's best to just get it over with, right?" She got Mori to help pull us up and usher us to the closet.

Once we were inside, the others began to laugh, and lock the door. Why did we put locks on the closet doors again? I don't even remember.

I felt myself blush at the close proximity, and I closed my eyes, trying to will my blush away.

"Hey Kyoya?" I opened my eyes. Tamaki was in front of me, fidgeting with and adorable blush a cross his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Is the thought of kissing me that bad?" I blinked, that was not what I'd expected. "I mean, I wouldn't mind kissing you, it's just I-" I cut him off, pressing my lips gently against him.

I pulled back almost immediately, blushing, I looked away from him.

"Kyoya?" I sighed, looking back at him. He was smiling at me, and connected his lips to mine again.

We slowly moved our lips against each others. I wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him closer to me, and he wrapped him arms around my neck.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, only breaking for air, and immediately returning our lips to the others.

"I told you." I faintly heard behind us, and slowly, we broke apart, looking at the closet opening.

Everyone was crowded around it, smiling at us.

"About time!" Haruhi laughed. "Now," She started, "I think it's time we gave them some privacy, come on guys, lets go home." Everyone agreed, and started to leave with her.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to us before they left. "You're welcome." They laughed together before closing the door behind them.

Tamaki and I looked down at each other, before laughing.

I led him out of the closet. "Shall we go?" He nodded. "My place is currently unoccupied, would you care to accompany me?" He chuckled, before nodding again, and we grabbed our stuff before heading out the door.

This was the beginning of something wonderful.

**-END**

_**I hope you liked it, if not, that's fine, I enjoyed it.**_

_**~FMD**_


End file.
